Noche de ChicasNoche de Chicos
by Alice1420
Summary: El alcohol le suelta la lengua a los hombres, es un hecho confirmado... Lastima que los encontraran con a boca abierta. Solo dire Dramione, Blinny, Thuna y Hansy


_Una pequeña cosa para alegrar el día, noche o la hora que sea donde sea que estén…_

_N/A: _ ° ° ° ° ° ° = Cambio de perspectiva (chicos – chicas).

_Noche de Chicas /Noche de chicos_

Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Pansy se aparecieron en el salón principal de Malfoy Manor tropezando con una gran alfombra.

No estaban completamente ebrias sin embargo lo estaban lo suficiente para no tener su coordinación mente-cuerpo al cien por ciento.

Como cada viernes, tenían su "noche de brujas" como les decían sus maridos. Luego de la guerra los prejuicios y viejas enemistades no tenían el peso suficiente para mantenerse en el tiempo.

Nuevas amistades aparecieron y nuevos romances comenzaron…

-Chicas, ustedes están locas… no debí dejarlas convencerme de beber esa cosa roja del pub, aún siento las piernas adormecidas- Hermione se quejaba apoyada en Luna.

-Vamos no seas hipócrita no te puedes quejar después de beberte más de 5 copas, no tienes derecho a quejas, tu tiempo ya paso- respondió Pansy con la mano cubriéndose los ojos.

-Lo importante es que estaba delicioso- Luna trataba de mantenerse de pie y con ella a Hermione

-Yaaa silencio, me zumba la cabeza no necesito que me zumben los oídos-Ginny las regaño

De pronto se callaron al oír gritos y ruidos de vidrios rompiéndose, los que venían del antiguo estudio de Lucius ahora perteneciente al esposo de Hermione, Draco.

Las cuatro chicas se miraron y caminaron lo más rápido que sus cuerpos y mente nublada les permitió, era extraño escuchar gritos así y por las voces reconocieron a sus esposos en medio de una discusión

Al llegar Draco, Harry, Theo y Blaise estaba apoyando las manos sobre una gran mesa, cada uno a un lado de la mesa con botellas de whisky de fuego, vasos y cubetas con hielo, algunas sobre la mesa otras en el piso a su alrededor y notaron los restos de un vaso que fue a parar a la pared detrás de Blaise, estrellado y sus restos olvidados en el piso.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta en la entrada, una mezcla de incredulidad, enojo y vergüenza ajena las invadió al descubrir el motivo del desacuerdo.

-Les digo que el Dramione manda, es lo que es y entre antes lo acepten, mejor-

Blaise cruzo los brazos frente al pecho y negó con su morena cabeza –No lo creo amigo, aquí gana la pareja más candente, es decir el Blinny-

-Pero que dices Zabini el alcohol aturdió a tu única neurona obvio el Hansy es el mejor, ustedes no podrían dan un galeón contra el-

-Ustedes están dementes, obviamente el Thuna es el mejor, somos lo que mejor nos vemos estéticamente, la pareja perfecta y nuestros hijos serán hermosos-

-Eso no es una base sólida Theo, todos nuestros hijos serán hermosos, es decir míranos…-

Entre argumentos y argumento los cuatro hombres seguían bebiendo, sus esposas estaban en shock en la puerta

Es que sus maridos se ponian idiotas con un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo

-De que hablan este grupo de ebrios-

-No lo sé- dijo Luna - ¿Qué es el Thuna? ¿Ustedes saben?-

-Ni idea- respondieron Ginny, Hermione y Pansy -Yo digo que escuchemos mas, esto parece ser importante para ellos- La Slytherine salió a flote.

Los esposos no tenían idea del público presente en el estudio y continuaron su debate…

-Bien ya dejamos claro que estéticamente estamos iguales, veamos entonces otros atributos…- propuso Draco.

Los otros tres asintieron cada uno tomando un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, estaban tomando apuntes

Draco tomando también su pergamino continuo –Bien entonces, veamos… ¿La mejor pareja intelectualmente hablando?... obviamente Hermione y yo, así que punto para el Dramione- se oyeron las quejas.

-Hey eso no es cierto, yo también tenía excelentes notas en Hogwarts- reclamo Theo

-Pero no eras el primero, esos éramos Hermione y yo así que… cállate-

-Tiene un punto Theo- dijo Blaise- no puedes discutir eso… ahora, lo importante, la pareja más caliente somos Ginny y yo… corazón de bruja lo dijo hace unas semanas… no pueden ir contra eso, punto para el Blinny-

Harry golpeo la mesa y apunto con su dedo al moreno – Eso no cuenta, solo los nombraron a ustedes porque Pansy y yo no pudimos asistir.

-Ya quisieras Potter, reconoce que nosotros nos vemos mejor que ustedes… No quiero decir que ustedes se vean mal… solo que en comparación con nosotros –Blaise de encogió de hombros- no tenemos la culpa de ser tan guapos-

-Te digo que no-

-Que si-

-Ya ya un punto para el Hansy y un punto para el Blinny- cerró el tema Draco

-Nosotros somos los favoritos de la comunidad mágica, somos y cito "una pareja de ensueño" según corazón de bruja-

-También oí sobre eso, bien, punto para el Thuna- Al parecer Draco era quien otorgaba los puntos

-Ahora por otro lado, Blaise la pareja más fogosa, claramente es el Dramione, punto para noso…-

-Como que ustedes, nosotros parecemos conejos- argumentos Blaise

-Nosotros igual- dijeron Theo y Harry

-Bien esto solo se solucionara de una manera- Draco camino hasta su escritorio y busco en el cajón hasta encontrar un frasquito de vidrio-

-Ahora no podemos mentir- tomo el gotario y dejo caer tres gotitas y lo paso, los demás lo imitaron

\- Ahora levante la mano quien tuvo sexo en los últimos dos días-

Los cuatro levantaron la mano

\- Bien ¿Quien tuvo acción hace una día?- Theo bajo la mano

-No es justo, comenzaron sus días del mes, no es nuestra culpa- se quejó Theo haciendo pucheros

-Lo siento Theo, son la reglas-

Draco sonrió

-¿Quién tuvo sexo hoy?- Harry bajo la mano

-Malditos aurores que no me dejaron irme temprano a casa, cundo llegue Pansy iba de salida-dijo Harry con los hombros caídos, derrotado

Blaise y Draco se miraron a los ojos, dura y fríamente en desafío, claro que las manos levantadas le restaba seriedad al asunto

-Bien Blaise ¿Tuviste sexo esta tarde?-

-Si ¿y tú?-

-Si-

Draco sonrió -¿A qué hora?-

-Alrededor de las 8, antes de que Ginny se fuera a la reunión con las chicas- Blaise sonrió sintiéndose triunfante

Draco sonrió de regreso

-Nosotros a las 9, te ganamos amigo-

Blaise solo parpadeo confundido y Harry hablo

-Espera… Las chicas se reunión pasado la las 10 llegamos nosotros aquí… ¿En qué momento paso?-

-Pues verán niños, Hermione volvió a casa porque había olvidado su billetera y bueno la encontré de rodillas mirando bajo la cama, no me pude resistir- dijo con brillo en los ojos y mojándose los labios

Ginny le dio un codazo a Hermione mientras Luna y Pansy reían por lo bajo – Así que por eso te demoraste en regresar… no la encontraba, mi trasero, no te vuelvo a creer nada- dijo riendo a una Hermione roja de vergüenza

-No puedo creer que se junten a esto cuando no estamos, es que no ven que están viejos para esto-

-Shhh Hermione no dejas oír que dicen…-la callo Pansy

-Bien marca tu maldito punto, pero quiero dejar claro que eso es solo suerte, si Ginny hubiera regresado habría ganado yo-

-Claro Blaise lo que te deje dormir tranquilo-

Blaise gruño hacia su amigo

-Bien eso nos deja con los siguientes resultados , el Dramione con 10 puntos, el Hansy con 8 puntos, el Blinny con 7 y el Thuna con 6… estamos bastante parejos- Dijo Harry que a esta altura era el que mejor leía.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser… exijo un recuento- Blaise quiso golpear la mesa con el puño pero fallo y termino de cara al suelo, los demás lo ignoraron

-Lo sabía- Draco se veía muy pagado de sí mismo- el Dramione manda, es lo más lógico-

-Cállate, eres un tramposo… había puntos que no fueron justos- se quejó Harry

-Si- afirmo Theo – El punto del sexo en público en el salón de Hogwarts no debería contar, sabias que solo ustedes tuvieron sexo en el gran comedor durante la fiesta de retiro de la profesora Mcgonagall y solo fue suerte… no se vale-

-Hermione no te sabia esa… mira tú pillina, quien te viera… que diría el ministro de su jefa deL departamento de Regulación de la Ley- se burlaba Ginny

De pronto Blaise apareció desde debajo de la mesa de un salto y se unió a la discusión

-Si es cierto, además dijiste en el gran comedor a propósito, porque si hubieras dicho en Hogwarts en general no habrías ganado… nosotros tuvimos sexo en el lago negro y fue bastante incomodo cuando nos dimos cuenta que nos miraba el calamar gigante, debería ganar puntos por la vergüenza-

Las tres chicas miraron a Ginny quien enrojeció hasta las orejas y cerró los ojos contando hasta 10

Harry levanto la mano y dio saltitos en su puesto

-Nosotros tuvimos sexo en el salón de pasiones pero tuvimos que salir corriendo por que volteamos unos calderos y todo se llenó de humo naranja y olor a pollo rancio-

-Ustedes fueron los culpable de eso, recuerdo que el olor duro mucho tiempo y se sentía hasta el pasillo- Ginny le dijo a Pansy quien solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros

Theo se lanzó en picada sobre la mesa con la mano en alto, haciendo revotar las botellas y las copas –Luna y yo lo hicimos en el invernadero, pero nos emocionamos demasiado y cuando la apoye contra una de la paredes de vidrio, la cosa barata se rompió y atravesamos hasta el otro lado, tuve que darle 40 galeones a un tercer año para que no dijera nada.

Los tres hombres lo miraron por un momento y estallaron en carcajadas

-No te daré puntos por eso Nott, fuiste al único tonto al que pillaron… debería quitarte puntos-

Theo le lanzo un hielo de su copa, fallando por más de un metro

-No te atrevas maldito-

-Cabache… calabellos… ca… chicos, aquí lo importante es saber que más se puede preguntar… sé que mi Blinny puede tener más puntos que tu querido Dramione-

-Si igual yo, sé que el Hansy los supera a todos-

Draco los miro a todos, el alcohol ya comenzaba a notarse en las caras de todos, enrojecidas con ojos brillantes y la lengua pesada

-Lo tengo, soy brillante- los otros ebrios lo miraban esperando la puebla definitiva

Draco se subió a la mesa… como lo hizo, ni él lo sabe

-Hoy todos se quedaran en mi ala de la mansión, tengo habitaciones de más y esperaremos a que nuestras esposas lleguen… - se mordió el labio y miro a cada uno de los hombres frente a él, los que guiados por la emoción del reto, terminaron también sobre la mesa-

Draco se froto las manos, como quien va a cometer una travesura

-El que haga gritar más fuerte a su mujer será el ganador, no se valen gemidos deben hacer que grite su nombre lo más fuerte posible… pondré un elfo en cada puerta y ellos decidirán quién es el ganador ¿Qué les parece?-

Blaise, Harry y Theo se miraron y luego miraron a Draco, las chicas en la puerta estaba furiosas esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya, esos borrachos bocones se iban a enterar… pero esperaban a saber la respuesta… ellos no lo sabían pero de esa respuesta dependía si seguían sanos o sufrían la paliza de sus vidas.

Los tres chicos gritaron y lanzaron lo brazos al aire, se acercaron a Draco, le dieron la mano y golpearon su espalda

-Ahora verán quien es mejor, Ginny quedara afónica de tanto gritar, ya verán-

-Va… Luna dejara sordo al pobre elfo que este en nuestra puerta… a mí ya me pasó una vez-

-Que dices Nott, la voz de Pansy retumbará por la mansión… si no sabré yo como grita esa mujer-

-Todos están olvidando lo más importante- el trio miro a Draco

Draco abrió los brazos desde su frente hasta los lados, como alguien que presume de su obra- La Dracoconda, nada le gana a la Dracoconda-

Los gritos y abucheos indignados no se hicieron esperar, terminaron gritando todos al mismo tiempo

-Que dices-

-Yo la tengo mas…-

-La mia es tan larga que-

-A sii ya verán-

Cuando las chicas vieron que los cuatro hombres se llevaban las manos a los botones de los pantalones, reaccionaron.

Cruzaron el estudio en un par de pasos hasta llegar a la gran mesa, cada una tomo a su marido del brazo y de un tirón los bajaron de la mesa, al estar ebrios un pequeño empujón los mando a volar a diferentes lados de la habitación.

-¿Qué les pasa enfermos?-

-¿De verdad se iban a bajar los pantalones para comparar tamaños?-

-¿Acaso tienen 15 años?-

-Son unos inmaduros-

Los cuatro se encogieron por el golpe y los gritos de sus mujeres-

-Pansy pero es por nosotros, estos idiotas tienen que entender que somos la mejor pareja-

-Hermione, es mi deber… no, es nuestro deber como Malfoy´s hacer que los demás reconozcan que somos superiores a ellos-

-Ginny… no importa lo que digas, no puedo dejar que Draco diga que su herramienta es mejor que la mía… tu deberías esta enojadísima de que hablaran mal de él… la otra noche dijiste que era tu mejor amigo-

-Luna no es lo que parece-

-No iban a desnudarse sobre la mesa para ver cual estaba mejor dotado-

-Bueno, entonces si es lo que parece…-

Todos miraban a sus esposas con temor hasta que Harry, Blaise y Theo cruzaron miradas y asintieron…

-MALFOY TIENE A CULPA - gritaron a coro los tres apuntando al rubio

Ginny, Luna y Pansy miraron con reproche a Hermione, culpándola por el descarriado de su marido, Hermione se sintió pequeña frente a ellas.

-A mí no me miren- se cruzó de brazos

Draco se acercó a ella lentamente, probando las aguas

-Cariño por que no dejamos a todos aquí y nos vamos a la cama, te extrañe- Draco miro a los traidores frente a él y la mirada que les dio fue clara "esto no acaba aquí, teníamos un trato malditos"

De un salto Theo, Blaise y Harry se acercaron a sus esposas, pobres ilusos creían que no los habían estado escuchando

-Bebe, Draco ofreció quedarnos en su casa por hoy-Theo se abrazó a Luna

-Peliroja las camas aquí son enormes y muy suaves ¿Quieres probarlas?-

-Pansy… vamos, dijiste que quería probar lugares nuevos, aquí nunca lo hemos hecho ¿Qué dices?-

Las cuatro mujeres miraron a sus esposos con la boca abierta y luego se miraron entre ellas

-Estos son idiotas…- pensaron las cuatro mujeres

De pronto Hermione tuvo una idea y sonrió

-Claro CARIÑO- dijo entre dientes- déjame decirle a los elfos que preparen las habitaciones y regreso ¿ok?-

Draco sonrió, si, él era un genio y ganaría esta noche… tráguense esa cabrones

-Pansy, Ginny, Luna ¿Me acompañan? Les quiero mostrar… eso que les dije antes… la cosa esa- dijo Hermione moviendo los ojos hacia la puerta.

Ginny sonrió a su esposo, Pansy toco el hombro de Harry y ambas sacaron a Luna de los brazos de Theo

-Ustedes espérennos aquí, ya volvemos-

Antes de que pudieran decir algo las puertas del estudio se cerraron y los cuatro hombres quedaron de pie, solos.

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos hasta que Draco notara que su esposa no regresaba, eso no era normal… si se hubiera demorado más de lo estimado habría enviado su patronus para avisarle, siempre lo hacía ya que no le gustaba molestar a los elfos para esas cosas, Merlín la bendiga a ella y un noble corazón.

Se levantó como pudo y camino hacia la puerta esquivando los pies de Theo que estaba desparramado en el sofá, su cuerpo estaba más colgando en el aire, que en el mismo sofá.

-¿Dónde vas?- dijo Potter desde la mesa donde tenía apoyada la cabeza y junto a él, Blaise que se había dejado caer al piso.

-Ya se demoraron demasiado y tengo una apuesta que ganar, no sé ustedes pero yo…-Draco se detuvo al notar que la puerta no se movía

-¿Pero qué?

Tiro y empujo de la puerta, aún sabiendo que esta abría hacia dentro

-¿Por qué no se abre esta maldita puerta? Potter, Blaise muevan sus culos y sean útiles –

Los nombraron llegaron a la puerta, pero aún entre los tres no la pudieron mover

-Maldita sea, debe haberse atorado… Potter ábrela con tu varita-

-No la tengo-

-¿Qué?-

-No la tengo conmigo quedo en el abrigo que le di a tu elfo cuando llegue-

-La mía tampoco está- dijo Blaise

Los tres miraron a Theo que solo levanto una mano y negó con un dedo

-¿Pero qué clase de magos son ustedes?-

-¿Cuál es tu escusa Draco?- dijo Blaise

Draco pareció pensarlo -Hagg cuando Hermione volvió y la encontré arrodillada frente a mí, solo recuerdo dejarla sobre la cama ahí debe estar…-

-¿Por qué no llamas a un Elfo?- se escuchó desde el sofá

-Theo sigues vivo, bien por ti- dijo Zabini

-Niko- grito Draco y un elfo apareció frente a ellos –Abre la puerta de inmediato

El elfo se retorció incomodo mirando el piso –No será posible amo-

-¿Cómo que no es posible?-

-La amita Hermione ordeno a los elfos ir a la casa de campo que está pasando los establos, nos dio la noche libre a todos y nos ordenó no obedecer nada de lo que diga el amo Draco en toda la noche por que esta ebrio y no sabe lo que dice, fue ella quien cerro la habitación… y ahora me voy buenas noches amo Draco y visitas del amo Draco-

-No te atrevas..-

-plop-

-a irte… maldita sea, esto es culpa de Hermione, ella tiene mal criados a los elfos y ellos la obedecen más que a mí-

Draco recordó lo que digo del noble corazón de su esposa… se golpeó la frente, debió verlo venir… Estaba oxidado

-Claro que la obedecen a ella, los libero y los volvió a contratar… ella es su jefa no tu- dijo Harry

-Y ¿Ahora que hacemos parece que no tenemos como salir de aquí?- Blaise se dejó caer junto a Theo-

Una pequeña nutria paso por la puerta y se detuvo en medio de la habitación

-Como a los señoritos se les fue el trago a la cabeza y ahogo el poco cerebro que tienen, se van a quedar a dormir todos juntos como los amigos de copas que son… mañana cada uno de ustedes tiene mucho que explicar… y esto va para ti Malfoy… NO PIENSES QUE ESTAS DURMIENDO CONMIGO EN LO QUE QUEDA DEL MES… ASI QUE LASTIMA POR TU DRACOCONDA… ESO TE PASA POR BOCON Y BUSCAPLEITOS- con esto la nutria se desvaneció.

Los demás se pusieron blancos de golpe y hasta se les paso la curadera al oír que debían dar explicaciones a sus mujeres… ellas habían estado escuchando su conversación… porque cada vez que se juntaban con Malfoy terminaban durmiendo en el sofá por días… y aun así seguían juntándose a beber con él…

Todos miraron a Draco

–ESTO ES TU CULPA- y le lanzaron los cojines del sofá.

Draco solo gimió por lo bajo… como termino casado con una mujer tan vengativa como Hermione, definitivamente el apellido Malfoy había calado profundo es sus venas… pero aun así no podía negar que la amaba… estaba jodido

…_Fin…_

Extra:

En la mañana las chicas encontraron a sus esposos dormidos en el piso con las espaldas apoyada en el sofá, abrazados para mantener el calor…

Casi sintieron pena de ellos…

Casi…


End file.
